Henry Kano
| rank = Lieutenant Junior Grade | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = Michelle Allenby-Kano | father = Manfred Rolfe Kano | siblings = Michael David | relatives = Joseph Thom Allenby (Maternal Grandfather) Mandy Allenby (Maternal Grandmother) Richard S. Kano (Paternal Grandfather) Lauren Shannon Kano (Paternal Grandmother) | image2 = | caption2 = | actor2 = }} Henry Kano was the son of Manfred and Michelle Kano and was born in , Australia in 2346. He served on from 2371-2378 during the starship's seven year journey through the Delta Quadrant. In 2376 he was involved in an away mission gone awry with Tom Paris, William Telfer, Tal Celes, and Kenneth Dalby. (Star Trek: Voyager - Dark Realm) Biography Family Henry's father was a Starfleet Master Chief Petty Officer in the Security community and the former Master at Arms for the penal colony on New Zealand. His mother was a civilian counselor who specialized in dealing with mental issues for Starfleet personnel. Henry is the eldest of three sons. His younger brother, Michael, was born in 2351 and attended the University of Sydney in 2369. As of 2371 Michael was an intern at the Federation Embassy on Ferenginar under Doctor Roberta Stetham studying the Ferengi economic structure of the Ferengi Alliance. His youngest brother, David, was born in 2353 during a family trip to London in the British Isles. As of 2371 David was a sophomore at Botany Bay Secondary School. Starfleet Henry enlisted in Starfleet at seventeen and spent two years aboard the . After his first year he put an application to Starfleet Academy, endorsed by his department head, Lieutenant Russell Lockhart, the Norway s security chief. He was accepted in 2363 for the class of 2367. He graduated in 2367, in his own words: 'Right in the middle of my class'. He classed up with SAR Class 06-2367 (the 6th class of 2367) with 117 other souls. In mid-2368 he graduated with thirty-four other members of this very difficult training course. He was posted with the 172nd Search and Rescue Squadron on the Bajoran frontier. Some of his first rescues were refugees from Bajor, and casualties of the Cardassian War. He was a member of the 172nd Search and Rescue Squadron's Evacuation Flight. ''Voyager'' He was assigned to Voyager for the Chakotay mission in 2371 as the Officer in Charge of an eight man detachment from the 172nd SAR Squadron. Onboard Voyager Henry Kano served as a security officer with a secondary assignment assisting the medical department. Because of his background in search and rescue it was deemed that the SAR Detachment assist sickbay and security in the event of large catastrophes. Kano was widely known to both distrust and dislike Voyager crewman Seven of Nine. Away Mission From Hell In 2376 he, Celes Tal, William Telfer, Kenneth Dalby, and Tom Paris would be involved in what would be known as 'The Away Mission From Hell' where they thwarted the schemes of Armus and Biff Tannen. On the first stop of the away team, on a world called O-Town, Kano managed to save the life of Celes Tal when she was shot by 3D, one of Biff Tannen's men. Shortly after, Kano would swear he would not rest until he killed 3D for what he did to Tal. Personal life Family Life He had an named Titus back at 172nd SAR Squadron's HQ. In 2371 he left Titus in care of his parents. As of 2373, Titus accompanied David to London when David was accepted into the . By 2376, David claimed Titus was really helping his dating life on campus. On Voyager His closest friends on Voyager include Michael Ayala, Tal Celes, and William Telfer. He regularly was seen at mealtime with any one of the three of them. Lieutenant Ayala was his regular sparring and workout buddy for two of his favorite hobbies: and . Ayala was the first person he talked to in 2374 when his longtime girlfriend, Leslie Hendrick sent him a message saying that she had moved on in early 2374, having given up on Voyager six months prior. ( ). By 2376, Ayala was the first person he confided in about longtime romantic feelings towards Tal Celes. He became almost an older brother figure to Crewman William Telfer prior to the time of the away mission from Hell. The two men met through a mutual friend, Crewman Tal Celes. Relationship with Tal Celes His relationship with Tal Celes was that of friendship with definite romantic tension just below it. In 2371 he first met Tal Celes when every seat in the Mess Hall had been occupied. He struck up a conversation with the young woman and by 2372 he was frequently sitting with her and Billy Telfer for lunch and other social activities. Around 2373 his romantic attraction for Tal developed, but he chose not to say anything about it, because of his girlfriend Leslie on Earth. Australian heritage Kano was extremely proud of his Australian heritage and was known to be a fan of the song Waltzing Matilda. In 2376 he argued with Tom Paris that Waltzing Matilda was the best known song associated with Australians. Paris argued that it was the 1980s band Men At Work's single Down Under that was the singular best expression of Australian pride. Kano would frequently wear symbols of Australian pride whenever he was out of uniform. One particularly notable example was his jiu-jitsu gi, which sported a very large continent of Australia on the back and a kangaroo on the sleeve.(Star Trek: Voyager - Dark Realm) External link [http://www.trekbbs.com/showthread.php?t=86690 Star Trek: Voyager - Dark Realm] Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet lieutenants Category:USS Voyager (NCC-74656) personnel